


The Russian's Experience

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [11]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Russians, Soviet Sperm, The Light, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor finds himself at the Dugout Inn. While there, he spots a man from a faraway land that he really wants to bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian's Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> My 100th fic! Woo!

Queef had found his way back to Diamond City. He couldn't stand the whole military shoot shoot attitude of his new synth boyfriend. So, he sneaked away to seek out new and exciting boyfriends. He made a point to stay clear of Valentine's Detective Agency. It would be a while before he felt comfortable going back to his honeybun. He decided that the Dugout Inn was a good place to hang out for a while. Lots of desperate people tend to flock around that place. 

Queef scanned the room as he stepped in. The usual patrons were still there. Crazy Russians? Check. Creepy slaver looking fellas? Check. Wait! Back to the crazy Russians. He remembered there being only two before. But, there were three sitting together and sharing stories over some vodka. Queef decided to stay a couple seats away and wait for the fresh Russian meat to be alone before he attempted talking to him. 

The two regular crazy Russians went out back and Queef slid over. 

“Hello there!”

“Privyet, Comrade!”

“What brings a fine Slavic-looking man to this part of town?”

Queef was looking him all up and down. It wasn't until now that he realized that the man was in pajamas.

“I am Dukov! Famous, most sexiest Russian in the wastes!”

“I like the sound of that.”

Queef was winking uncontrollably.

“I come from Capitol wastes. I have many lovely pretties there that I love to fuck! So much pussy pussy pussy slashing pussy everywhere!”

Queef flinched.

“Vaguba!?”

“YES, COMRADE! Drowning in it!”

“That's...that's horrifying!”

“What? Are you telling me you are not straight, comrade?”

Dukov was rolling up his pajama sleeves. He was about to hand Queef's ass to him, and not in the way Queef wanted.

“Dukov, man, bro, comrade, you can only take so much vaguba.”

Dukov raised his right eyebrow.

“That does not make any sense, comrade.”

“Listen, have you ever tried taking it?”

“Dukov not some man who takes anything from other man!”

“See! That is your problem. You view taking it as some kind of degradation. It is not. You are no less of a man for taking a dick. In fact, you are arguably even more manly. That's double the man right there!”

Dukov looked incredibly confused. Queef could swear that he could hear the gears in his brain grinding as he processed what he just heard.

“I hear what you are saying, comrade, but I do not think I completely understand.”

“Would you like me to show you the light?”

“Here, comrade?”

“There are rooms out back that we can have.”

“It is deal, comrade.”

Queef purchased a room for the night and they went back to it. Queef closed the door and locked it.

“Are you ready to be experienced, Dukov?”

“Let us get to it, comrade!”

Dukov unzipped his pajamas and slipped out of them. Before he could get the zipper all the way down, Queef was completely nude.

“You do that fast, comrade.”

“This isn't my first rodeo, pardner.”

“I do not understand.”

“You will in a few minutes, honey.”

Queef grabbed the Russian man and threw him on the bed.

“Ah! Comrade likes it rough?”

“Oh, I'll give it to you rough.”

Queef rolled Dukov onto his tummy and he positioned himself over his hole. 

“Here it comes.”

“Plunge away, comrade!”

Queef squirted the lube that he got from his pants pocket all over his penis and Dukov's butt. He then slipped it in. Dukov screamed.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! COMRADE!”

“Yes, Dukov?”

“It's...It's...WONDERFUL! MORE! MORE!”

Queef gave him what he wanted. He gave him gave him more gave him more gave him gave him more! Slowly getting into a nice rhythm. He made sure to not go too hard since it was the nice Russian man's first time. But Dukov seemed to be having a hell of a good time. Queef was an expert in hitting the prostate just right that it sent shockwaves through his partners. It was on the seventeenth hit, seventeen for the year of the revolution, that Dukov sprayed his Soviet Sperm™ all over the bed. Queef rolled over and rubbed himself the rest of the way. His sperm sprayed upwards and all over his own face. 

“What do you think, Dukov?”

“10/10 would do the big anal sex again!”

Queef rubbed Dukov's tummy and then got up to wipe himself off.

“Comrade, I see the world through a new lens now. Those ladies, I have been doing it all wrong. I now know what it is like for them and I cannot wait to get back to my pleasure dome and show them what I have learned.”

“You treat them right, Dukov. I am sure they will appreciate what you bring back.”

“Thank you, comrade.”

“It was my pleasure...comrade.”

Dukov had a huge smile on his face and he almost let out a giggle. This stranger was such a charmer.

“Have a good one, Dukov, I'm out.”

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“What is your name, comrade?”

“The name's Queef.”

“Ew!”

“Don't knock it 'til ya try it, bub. See ya.”

Queef got dressed, unlocked the door, and got a vodka to go. He had to get out of the place before his name got back to Valentine.


End file.
